This invention relates to a laundry net, and more particularly to a laundry net for receiving washing therein to protect it when the washing is washed in a wash tub of a washing machine.
It is highly troublesome to wash delicate products such as stockings, a silk product and the like. For example, stockings are so long that when they are directly put in a wash tub of a washing machine for the purpose of laundering, they are entangled with other washing, resulting in much time being required for loosening the entangled washing after the laundering and the stockings being often damaged. Clothing made of a delicate material such as silk or the like is often damaged at its surface when it is contacted with other washing during a laundering operation. Thus, delicate products such as stockings, a silk product and the like are generally washed while being received in a laundry net for the protection.
A typical laundry net which has been conventionally used for this purpose is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 777/1983, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The laundry net disclosed is generally constructed in such a manner as shown in FIG. 1.
More particularly, FIG. 1 shows a laundry net which includes a net body 1, which, in FIG. 1, is expanded into a substantially cylindrical shape. Also, the laundry net includes a slide fastener 2 provided on the net body 1 which is slidably actuated so as to open the net body 1 for the taking in and out of washing with respect to the net body 1.
As described above, the net body 1 of the laundry net takes a cylindrical shape when it is expanded, so that the axis of the net body 1 readily conforms to the direction of flowing of water in a wash tub of a washing machine, resulting in the net body being moved with the flowing of water. Unfortunately, this hinders water from effectively flowing to and through the rear portion of the interior of the net body 1, to thereby fail to uniformly wash washing received in the laundry net.
Further, the conventional laundry net is so constructed that a slider 3 of the slide fastener 2 and its lug are exposedly arranged on the net body 1, so that they often damage washing outside the net.